


ErmKen: Movie Date?

by Bluegamerchick



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Coffee, Ermken, M/M, erron black x kung jin if you look, is there a ship name for ermac and kenshi?, movie date, screw it i made one up, sleep deprived kenshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluegamerchick/pseuds/Bluegamerchick
Summary: A sleep deprived Kenshi asked a certain being made up of a thousand souls out.  Or better yet, " What not to do when sleep deprived and your crush is in the same room as you"





	1. Early Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> FTW you have a great idea but, your at school so you write during class when you should be listening to the teacher. Hahahaha, kill me. Also if Kenshi or anyone appears OOC in this, I'm sorry in advance.

Kenshi grumbled as he felt around felt for the creamer. With no luck, Kenshi sighed and turned back to the boiling coffee, only for....  
" Looking for something, Dad?" a familiar voice said asked, holding up the creamer.  
Kenshi turned his head to wherever the figure was and reached his hand up, only to laugh when he felt a familiar hand. " I would hug for finding it, but, Takeda, I really just want my dame coffee." Kenshi admitted as his son laughed. " Geez, thanks for your honesty Dad." Takeda joked, earning a playful punch to the shoulder. " Well, it's the truth." Kenshi said back, just as playful. Takeda just shock his head, but still handed his dad the creamer anyway. " By the way..," Takeda started as he dad reached, well felt, for the, now ready, coffee, " I didn't know you got up this early." " I don't," Kenshi said as he finally grabbed the coffee pot, with some help from his son. He poured his cup of coffee and put some creamer in, " I usually sleep in until 10 am" 

Takeda blinked and watch his dad walk over to the kitchen table in the base's kitchen. " Then why are you-" before he could finish, a loud thud was heard, along side laughing and shouting. " There's your answer" Kenshi as he hid his head in his arms, probably to block out all the loud noises. Takeda couldn't really blame him, whoever else up, was being horrible noisy, hell, couldn't even image how bad it was for his dad.  
The light to kitchen was flipped on and Takeda had to blink for his vison to focus again.  
"Yo Kendude! Oh, and Takmaster!" Cassie said, as she came in smiling. Takeda cringed at the nickname, while Kenshi groaned at it.  
After that, some more came in, doing their own thing. Cassie was joking with her dad. Sonya was getting herself her own cup of coffee. Even some people from Outworld were there, although they were only visiting Earthrealm for a little while, to everyone's knowledge. Kung Jin was half asleep, as Erron, which some have guessed, possibly Kung Jin's boyfriend, place a cup of grape juice in front of him. Which Kung Jin happily took, mind you. Then there was a certain person, a very speical person. So speical that they refered to himself ,or themselves or whatever, with we's and us's. That person was Ermac, who was hovering next to the kitchen table. No one knew why he was there, Cassie guessed to check up on Erron, probably under Kotal Kahn's order of course.  
Sometimes though, Ermac would do go hover by Kenshi, possibly chatting to him through telepathy. Other times he would move Kenshi's coffee mug with his telekinesis, which would cause Kenshi to use his own telekinesis to move back towards him. One time when the mug was empty, it flew acrossed the room, hitting the wall, but it didn't break. By the way Ermac looked somewhat smug, everyone already put two and two together and guessed he was one who chucked it across the room. Which, in turn, would cause Kenshi to use his own powers to grab it. Maybe this was Ermac's weird way of waking him up? If so, he was failing at it, since Kenshi would nod off here and there.

After what felt like the hundredth time Ermac did this, Kenshi looked up at him. Ermac was looking at him, probably trying to play innocent or act like he got distracted by something.  
" Hey Ermac!" Kenshi said loudly, well, it felt loud since the room was silent before Kenshi, plus Kenshi had been dead silent when there was some noise in the room. Everyone looked slighty confused at Kenshi and Ermac, since it was rare for either one of them to speak out loud. When Ermac turned around, he crooked his head in confusion. "What? Is there something you need of us?" Ermac asked. Kenshi nodded," There's a movie playing tonight. I was wondering if you would like to come with me" Ermac stared, correction everyone stared at the two, mostly Kenshi though. When Ermac finally processed it, he gave off a faint smile, " We would love to" With that said, Ermac pardoned himself, themselves, from the kitchen and left.

When Ermac was far enough, far enough that Kenshi couldn't hear his thoughts, Kenshi went faced first on the table. Everyone thought he fel asleep, until a loud, muffled scream or groan, it was hard to tell, could be heard from Kenshi. Cassie walked over to Takeda, who was leaning back, staring at his dad. " Takeda, is your dad ok?" she asked him, only to be motioned to lean forward. She did so and Takeda lean in. " He asking himself why he did that" he said, oddly quiet. " Why" Cassie asked, looking at him confused. " Let's just say, my dad..." Takeda then proceed to whisper the rest to Cassie. Cassie's face went from confusion straight to glee. She quickly shot back from Takeda with a big smile on her face. " Oh my Elder Gods, are you serious? You are, aren't you? " Cassie was being to laugh. " I can't believe it!" she said loudly.

" Can't believe what?" Kung Jin asked.  
" KENSHI HAS A CRUSH ON ERMAC!" Cassis said loudly as she ran off, squealing like an idoit.

When she left, Erron walked over to Kenshi and put his head on Kenshi's back " So, you basically just asked Ermac out?" he asked Kenshi. Kenshi only nodded. Erron patted Kenshi's back, " Good luck, you'll probably need it" With that, he left the room.


	2. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After asking out his crush, like a sleep deprived idiot, Kenshi has a bit of a nervous breakdown, only to be calm down. After manning up, he goes with it. Besides, they're just hanging out. Well, that changes quickly when a certain movie makes Ermac freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! CH.2 IS FINALLY UP! Again, sorry if anyone seems OOC.

Kenshi paced around his room. " I'm going to mess up. Yep, going to mess up, might as well keel over" he said.  
Takeda watched his dad as he did this. He knew his dad wasn't thinking this morning, but, seriously he was reacting this bad. Elder Gods, he felt sorry for him. With a sigh, he got up from his spot on Kenshi's bed and grabbed his dad.  
" Ok, one Ermac agreed to this, so obviously he likes you in some way. Two, you're not going to mess up, Dad, I know you, if you do, you'll just play it off as a joke or correct before it becomes a problem. And three, for the love of Raiden, CALM DOWN! I can hear your thoughts loud and clear, Ermac will probably too" he said, surprisingly in one breath. Kenshi sighed. " I'm just nervous, I guess. It doesn't help everyone knows now about my crush on him," he said, " Hell, Cassie probably blurted it out to him" Takeda laughed, " I doubt it. Pretty sure Erron ran after her, just to shut her up. Besides, not everyone knows, only the people in the kitchen, so there's a plus." Kenshi gave Takeda a nervous smile and slight nervous chuckle. " Heh, thanks. " His son only smiled back at him and let go. " It's nothing," he said, " Come on, let's find you something decent to wear" Kenshi laughed at the comment. " I feel like the roles got reversed" he said as his son dragged him to his closet. " Because they have" Takeda said back. The both of them laughed.

Kenshi walked over to the Special Force Base's Outworld portal. When he arrived, he could sense Ermac. Taking a deep breath, he approached the other telepath.  
" Hey Ermac, sorry if I kept you waiting. " he said to the other telepath.  
" We just arrived Kenshi, so, no, you did not keep us waiting" Ermac said, a possibly joyful tone filled his voice.  
" Oh, that's good," Kenshi said, breaking into a nervous smile for like the tenth time tonight, " Come on, let's go" With that, Kenshi offered his hand his hand to Ermac, who took it. They left the portal soon after.

As the two walked, Kenshi got a chance to point things out to Ermac, who would question how Kenshi knows where there at. " Oh, I memorized the place," Kenshi admitted. " Plus, some of the signs here have brail on them so I can read them." After that, the two walked in silence, only hearing each other's thoughts.  
At this point, Ermac could hear how nervous Kenshi was as he thoughts raced. _Maybe he'll be too busy with his own thoughts to hear ours_ he thought to himself.

In all honesty, Ermac was also pretty nervous. He was rarely alone with Kenshi, and when he was, he was sparring with him. But, this was completely different. His stomach was doing flips, his souls kept pestering and teasing him about how he only agreed to come because he "liked" Kenshi, and trying not have, what Erron called, an anxiety attack. To be honest, he was thinking about backing out before he came, until his souls begged him to go through on it. Although, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one nervous. Besides, they were just hanging out. Yep, just that.  
Although, Kenshi did clean up nicely. Instead of his usually samurai looking outfit, he was dressed in a black jean jacket, a white dress shirt, and blue jeans. The only thing that was a there from his samurai get-up was his red blindfold.  
Ermac shook his head and turned his attention away from Kenshi. Was he seriously checking him out? _NO, no we did not just do that._ Ermac thought to himself. If that was the case, then why was his heart pounding like it want to escape his chest or burst, Elder Gods, either one is bad. " Ermac, are you ok?" Kenshi's voice rang out, breaking Ermac out of his thoughts. " Y-yes, we are" Ermac answered, mentally cursing himself for the stutter.  
Kenshi simply shrugged, although, he was concern for his cru-, friend! Yep, friend, ahahaha. Elder Gods, could this get anymore awkward. Well, it could, as an uncomfortable silence filled the between them. It felt like it was crawling on their backs, which made it even worse. The two continued to walk, not knowing what to say to the other. Hell, the two didn't even want to see into the other's mind. Finally, the sound of crickets broke the silence, which made it easier to deal with it. Ermac realized the two were outside, which made him question where was the movie being played at. " Oh, I guess I forgot the mention that. It's movie under the stars, sorry about." Kenshi said, answering Ermac's question and startling him since neither had been talking. " Good to know" was all Ermac said. The silence came again, but it wasn't as bad as before thanks to the outside noises. It was quite calming actually. Ermac let his eyes wander, he never noticed how beautiful Earthrealm was at night, then again he never visited at night. He only visit during the morning or day, since he wasn't busy during those times. At night, he had to patrol Kotal Kahn's courtyard and the market place since he was sadly assigned the nightshift. Now that he thought it, Outworld's nights were much more, stressful. More people would attack at night, which always meant Ermac had to be on high alert. But, here in Earthrealm, everything was calm. No one was going to attack you, mug you or kill you. Instead if you ran into someone, they would just wave or ignored you, he liked that. He smiled to himself, he had to convinced Kotal Kahn to give him the night off tonight just to experience this. That's when he felt Kenshi's arm shift and wrap it around his. He felt his cheek heat up at the action. Ermac turned his head to Kenshi," Kenshi?" was all he got to ask before Kenshi answered him. " We're here and I didn't know if you were planning on wandering off or staying." Kenshi admitted, a playful tone filling his voice. Ermac only rolled his eyes.

The two took their sits far away from everyone, but close enough to see the big cloth that was suppose to be the movie screen. The movie that was playing was a cheesy horror movie, that probably one of the Cages picked out. Hey, at least it wasn't one of Johnny's movies. Ermac really didn't find interesting, he was mostly getting annoyed with how dumb the teens were. Like, seriously just take a weapon to you when you sleep so you can stab the shit out of your attacker. Kenshi on the other hand, was cringing every time he heard the sound of gore. _The cruse of being blind_ Kenshi thought as he covered his ears up. He could hear Ermac laugh in his head and shot the warrior a glare. After sometime, the movie was finally over and Ermac and Kenshi were closer to each other to point they could entwine fingers, which they did. One of Cages, presumably Cassie, announced they'll be playing a second horror movie because it was so heavily requested, apparently. Both Ermac and Kenshi doubted that since the only people they knew who loved horror some much was Cassie. Still, the two watch the movie either way. The movie that was playing now was more interesting then the last one to Ermac, even though he had never heard about the movie before. From what he gathered, some girl got possessed by a demon or a spirit. It was kind of funny and he couldn't help but, chuckle at certain parts. He could also hear Kenshi chuckle as well. It was quite enjoyable until a certain scene happen. Ermac crooked his head when he noticed a man clothed in weird black clothes walked into the girls room. The man was holding a book, a beaded necklace of some kind and a wooden object. It was kind of weird, until the man began to chant and splash the girl with water. Ermac tense up immediately, but he didn't know why. It didn't help his souls were wailing in pain as if it was hurting them. He could hear himself let out small whimpers, probably of pain, as he covered his ears. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. That's when he felt something warm wrapped around him. He looked up to see Kenshi staring him. Kenshi placed his hand on Ermac's cheek and began stroking it, wiping away tears? Was Ermac crying? " Hey, it's ok. It's just a movie." Kenshi comforted him as he embraced him. Ermac felt his heart pound, and without thinking, he cuddle up closer to him and nuzzled his neck. Kesnhi went scarlet when Ermac did this and let a nervous smile from on his face. But, he never shoved him away, he only rested his head against Ermac's. The two spend the rest of movie night that way. When Movie Night was over, Kenshi walked Ermac back to the Outworld portal. " We had fun tonight Kenshi" Ermac said as he smiled at Kenshi. Kenshi smiled back, " Same here" Ermac was about the walk through the portal to leave, until he turned to face Kenshi. Kenshi raised an eyebrow in confusion only to feel a pair of lips on his cheek. Ermac just kissed his cheek. "We apologize for our strange episode during the movies, but thank-you for comforting us during it. " Ermac said, as he cheeks heated up. " N-no problem." Kenshi stuttered as he rubbed his cheek. " Maybe, in return for tonight, we can show you our favorite spot in Outworld?" Ermac suggested. " Yea, sure, it's a date." Kenshi said, only realized what he said as he could feel Ermac give him a strange look.. " Not like a date, I mean, you, just a, um." He heard Ermac laugh and could sense him rolling his eyes. " A date it is then Kenshi. " With that Ermac left through the portal, leaving Kenshi alone. Kenshi thanked the elder gods for him being alone, because he probably would have scared anyone in the room when he shouted out in joy. On Ermac's side, he slide down a pillar in the Kahn's courtyard as he had a smile on his face. He probably looked like a lovesick teenager girl, but he didn't care as he giggle like crazy. He could hear his souls tease him, which he ignored as he got up and walked to his room. Unknown to him, Erron was watching him as he. " Yea, the date went well and from how Ermac his walking and how the his souls are forming the shape of hearts, I guessing he asked Kenshi out on a second date. " Erron said on a walkie talkie. On the other end, he could hear Takeda and Kung Jin all screaming and yelling for joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you foxes like it ^v^
> 
> Also, can anyone guess what horror movies were referenced on Ermac and Kenshi's date?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you foxes enjoy it. I'll work on Ch.2 as soon as I can. Again sorry if anyone seems OOC


End file.
